ninjakiwifandomcom-20200214-history
SAS: Zombie Assault (SAS:ZA)
Special Air Service: Zombie Assault (SAS:ZA) SAS, or Special Air Service, is a popular Third Person Shooter game series based on an elite force of the British military, the Special Air Service. The primary objective of each game is to survive waves of zombies, all the while shooting them for reward. Along the way, your character can progress and level to unlock and purchase more powerful upgrades. Depending on the game, you can either upgrade turrets, guns, fortifications, armors, and even offhand weapons such as grenades. The game was created by Jonathan Hopcroft. The latest iteration of the series is SAS: Zombie Assault 4. It was released in Open Beta on April 1, 2014http://archive.ninjakiwi.com/Forum/showthread.php/21718-Holy-Macaroni!-SAS4-Beta-is-Happening. SAS: Zombie Assault The first game of series, this game was released on various flash websites and primarily focused on the player defending themselves in a small barricaded fort. The Objective was to survive 15 waves of zombies. The game offered the player upgrades to increase the strength of their barricades, as well as stronger guns to fight the increasing strength of zombie waves. This would set a precedent for the future games of the series in which players in the future games of the series would be able to upgrade their characters as well as their defenses. More to be added later SAS: Zombie Assault 2 The second game of the series, this game was also released on various flash websites. However, this was the first game of the series that integrated Premium content into the game. Most notably, Ninjakiwi used the now defunct MochiGames plugin to allow users to purchase premium content for extra strong weapons. As with the previous game, the second game also pit the user against increasingly strong waves of zombies, while the player bought and upgraded turrets and weapons to fend themselves from the onslaught of the zombie waves. The game ended with 30 waves, although there is a mode that allowed the player to fight an endless wave of zombies for as long as they could. SAS: Zombie Assault 3 The third game of the series, and the last game to rely on the Mochi Coin system. The game was originally released on Mochi Games, allowing users to once again buy premium content using Mochi Coins. The gameplay was similar to that of the previous games. However, this was the first game of the series to introduce a comprehensive character progression system with levels and perks, although certain perks were also available to purchase with Mochi Coins. The game came in 2 expansions: The first part of the game came with 40 levels. The second expansion introduced the next 10 levels, which also included two new premium guns, several non-premium guns and additional perks. The game also introduce a new mode: Purge, where players worked together to quickly destroy nests that spawned zombies. This game is notable to be the first game of the series to introduce a multiplayer element. Players competitively fought for the highest kill score. Some maps, notably the smaller maps would include EXP and cash multipliers to compensate for their higher difficulty. SAS: Zombie Assault 4 The 4th game of the series Category:Bullsjt Category:Fuk this Category:Plagerism Category:Nope.avi Category:Fake Category:Bad page Category:Delete Category:Delete now Category:Grammar issues Category:Spelling issues Category:Pointsgaming Category:Incorrect info Category:Bad formatting Category:Missing information